The Beginning of the End
by DarkBreed
Summary: Taking place between fifth and sixth year. Harry starts having dreams about a man, who he does not recognize; screaming in agony. What dose this mean? How will this change his life? And who is the woman cladded in leather and dangerous weapons grinning?


The Beginning, of the End

Prologue

The night, calm and cool, as the wind blew softly against the trees creating music for its nocturnally children. The day, July 29th, a normal summer night to most; but the hand was about to strike twelve. As she swept past the brush, without making a sound, in the dark night where only the stars and crescent moon lite her way. Listening, waiting, for the call as she came to a stop atop a branch of a great Oak. Then, to her right, her ear twitched as she picked up the light echoing of a whistle. Jumping from her perch, landing on the soft soil, she quickly makes her way through the dense forest. Closing in on her target she slows her pace down into a steady walking. Coming into a clearing filled with a sea of tall meadow grass that shinned from the light radiating from the sky, she spots the caller. The figure standing looked frail but flawless with her porcelain skin glowing from the moon light. Her jet black hair swaying in the wind around her neck and shoulders, as she turns to meet her quest. Her midnight blue dress complementing her, electric blue eyes as her lids softly lay half closed. Her lips pink, plush and slightly ajarred, with two white fangs creeping out from the sides the young woman slowly crept her way towards the mysterious creature. As the other woman looked upon her guest, eyes filled with care, as the younger woman knelt down in front of her. Rising her hand, hidden in the flowing sleeves, the older woman placed her pale hand upon the knelt womans head; running her hand gently through the smooth midnight curls.

"Rise." the older woman softly whispered, the younger woman stood from where she knelt, with a small smile grazing her face.

"Lady Amiela." the younger woman spoke, "I've come as you have requested. How my I serve you tonight, my Lady." Amiela moved her hands to cup the young womans' tanned, scared face, pulling her down laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Leoita." Amiela spoke softly against her forehead before pulling away meeting Leoitas' gaze. "You do not have to be so formal with me my dear; you are after all my adopted daughter." Gazing into the young womans eyes, hazel with a small burst of black shoot from her pupil, Amiela slowly made her way through the tall grass; with Leoita slowly trailing right behind her.

"Do you know what today is my dear?" Amiela asked as she stopped and gazed up at the crescent moon. Leoita stood behind, her eyes glancing across the forest line making sure that there would be no threat to the two women.

"July 29th, it is two hours until midnight, my Lady. If you do not mind my intrusion I would like to ask a question?" Leoita shifted around the woman to be facing her once again. "Yes my child?" Amiela responded in a whisper.

"Is it time to retrieve my brother? May I finally get to meet him after all these years of being apart?" Leoita spoke, her tone showing her longing for what she so desired. Tears, which had formed as she had spoken, gently slide down her scared cheek as she continued. "May I finally set things right? May I finally speak the truth, to shatter the lies that have been told?" Amiela weeped the tears away from her daughters cheek, she brought her into a comforting embrace.

"Yes, my child, you may do all that and more. But," She pulled away to make eye contact. "Leave the manipulative old coot to you uncle,Ok?" Leoita gave a nod in response as she cleaned herself up with of her hand. No more needed to be said between the two women, Amiela held a piece of parchment to Leoita. The young woman stepped back, giving her adopted mother another bow, Leoita left as quietly and quickly as she had arrived, leaving the Amiela standing in the moon lite field alone. She tilted her head towards the moon, as the wind below around her, she closed her eyes.

"A child born on the day of his fore fathers' death.  
A man accused of betrayal and death.  
A young woman who kills in search of redemption.  
A snake who sheds many skins to hide his own.  
A girl with knowledge from ancients past.  
A young man with blood that burns the soul apart.  
A child born on the day of his fore fathers' death,  
Only he can unite us all."

Amiela, letting out a sigh, slowly opens her eyes glowing in a deep rich crimson; A grin grazing across her flawless skin.

"Now the 'real' war can finally begin, Albus Dumbldore."


End file.
